metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fourth wall
This is a pretty extensive article... I uploaded it as a work in progress because, given my luck, I was sure I'd lose some or all of it. If anyone wants to help me out, or if I've forgotten anything so far, feel free to add. Ocelot youth 17:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :A lot of the things in this article, to me, don't seem like "fourth wall breaks". For example: "Granin has a model of Jehuty from Zone of Enders on his desk." that doesn't really seem like it's breaking the fourth wall, it's more like a simple reference to Zone of the Enders. There's a bunch of other stuff like this, which I feel should belong in an Easter Egg section or something. Perhaps we should make an Easter Egg page and include a Fourth Wall section in that article? I think it's a good idea because there are a lot of easter eggs and secrets throughout the MGS series. --Fantomas 18:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's too close to call and since this page was created first and is still new my preference would be to leave it as one page for now. We have a number of game secret pages and I think easter eggs should go there instead of having a seperate page.--Drawde83 21:01, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah... it was a pretty long article that I wrote in one sitting, so by the end of it (MGS3), I was kinda grasping for straws. And besides that, I couldn't really specifically remember that many fourth wall moments in MGS3. If anyone wants to edit it, feel free. Ocelot youth 16:47, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I also removed one of the so-called "fourth wall" moments in MGS4 (the part where Big Mama had explained to Old Snake about the military being "videogame players") because the games in question were explicitly referred to as being the in-game PMC recruitment programs and not the real-world Metal Gear games. I mean, unless the so-called video game/video game magazines refer to the Metal Gear games, it should not be mentioned. Weedle McHairybug 20:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Mind Control Music Mantis's brainwashing music is not fourth wall breaking? Not everything in the Codec conversations is canon and no music is ever mentioned in any official descriptions of Mantis' powers, or the cause of Meryl's brainwashing. If it was actually canon, then I guess it must be some hypnotic suggestion tape playing over the PA system, since Otacon was able to hear it through Snake's Codec. --Bluerock 22:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It really dances on the line of breaking the fourth wall. Even though it is part of the games score and with the characters acknowledging it, it could be considered fourth wall breaking, but they akcnowledge it in a way that suggests it's actually within the universe. --Fantomas 23:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Roy Campbell's hints how to get a date Should we list this as a fourth wall break? I know it doesn't sound like one, but I tried the one where Campbell tells Big Boss how to get girl to go see movie with him and it really worked and I did get myself a date. Dr.Ed Argon 09:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Codec Inner thoughts NOT fourth wall breaking I fail to see, at all, how this game mechanic in MGS2 is fourth wall breaking/referencing. It doesnt address the player in any way. To say it is fourth wall breaking would be similar to saying shootng the exclamation marks to stun enemies is fourth wall breaking. Its a quirk, but thats all. :True. It is more appropriate for the Secrets/Easter eggs page instead. --Bluerock 07:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Why has no one taken down the "No memory of this place" part of this artice? The screenshot that was based off of from reddit was obviously very poorly done in MSpaint and shouldn't be on here. Thanks Actually sorta just did it on my own as anon, because seriously this wasn't even a real thing, just some rumor spread on reddit through a poorly photoshopped image.I know it's poor editing but it bothered me that much. Cleanup request. Hi. I think we may need to do some cleaning up of the examples and have a set criteria for what qualifies as a Fourth wall. Some of the "fourth wall" examples that have been listed on here qualify more as inside jokes/references than actual fourth walls, especially when they don't directly indicate they're in a game, and are better suited as easter eggs. Something should only qualify as a fourth wall if they: a. directly reference the fact they are characters in a game, either verbally (eg, Miller's "trust your instincts as a gamer" remark), nonverbally (eg, Raikov directly looking at the screen during EVA's explanation on him), or some mixture of the two. or b. directly reference gameplay mechanics (like Holly White's explanation on how to do elevators). And referencing fan complaints really doesn't count as a fourth wall as while it does technically acknowledge the audience, it's more done in-universe, making it more of an easter egg/inside joke, rather than an explicit acknowledgement that they're a game. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:28, February 3, 2020 (UTC)